The Box
by My Papercut
Summary: Granger's ideas are stupid.


This was officially the WORST Valentine's day ever, and that **included** the time Lockhart hired dwarfs to dress up as cupids and sing stupid songs in the hallways.  
Because, Even then, Draco had a chance to embarass Potter.  
Now?  
Now he was sitting in the Eighth year common room and brooding over this stupid box.  
And it was all Granger's fault, in case anyone wanted to know.  
In the spirit of 'interhouse unity' she had suggested (in that bossy tone) that the handfull of Gryffindors, five Slytherins and a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, should each decorate a box in which to recieve anonymous cards. The idea was to share feelings without fear of being persecuted, and show a sense of companionship amongst the Eighth Year students.  
Draco, of course, had made it clear how incredibly stupid he thought it awas as he spelled out 'Joyeus Saint Valentin' in glitter on his own box.  
He complained very loudly to any one who would hear him of how Valentine's Day stopped being fun in second year, as he made meticulous pink Camellia flowers and pasted them on the cardboard.  
He even charmed them to flutter open and close.  
He insulted Harry's box, with its horrendous Gryffindoor red ribbons and wonky hearts, as he wondered what he could write inside the git's card that wouldn't make his father ashamed.  
His box had been much lovelier than that eyesore.  
So why was Harry's-when did he start referring to him as Harry again?-why was _Potter's_ box over flowing with cards-several more cards than the persons whom actually lived in the tower-and Draco's had nothing?  
Zip.  
Nada.  
As in not .card.  
And worse, why did he _care?  
_ Draco huffed and banged the stupid box obnoxiously on the arm of his chair.  
Nope. Nothing.  
He cast a dark look over to Har-Potter. He was pulling his cards out one by one, opening lazily, giving them a fleeting glance and discarding them uncerimoniously on the floor beside where he sat.  
He looked ridiculous sitting there,worrying his lip with the top row of perfect white teeth, his atrocious hair hanging down into his face, hiding it partially from view.  
He did that dumb thing again where he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose with his thumb, and then picked up another card.  
Draco scowled and started ripping the petals of his Camellia flowers as he watched Potter's quest to read all his cards in two minutes.  
Valentine's Day was stupid.  
Potter was stupid.  
Granger's ideas were stupid,  
And he felt worse than he had all year.  
He probably wouldn't have felt so bad about it if he hadn't thought he was getting on with him so well. Oh yes, at the first of year, there were some hexes thrown (Draco), and some rude name calling (The Weasel and Co) and then it turned to punching (Potter) and then hair pulling and scratching, (Draco again). But a month's worth of dententions with Minerva was enough to damper the spirt and their conversations became even less hostile and now could even be considered friendly.  
Apparently not enough to get one bloody card.  
Draco was so put out, so miserable, that he didn't see Potter's face light up, and his green eyes practically sparkle as he retrieved one particular card from the others and held it up triumphantly.  
It was made of shiny silver paper, folded over, with a simple word scribbled inside of it.  
'Thanks' had meant so many things when Draco had put it in Potter's box.  
He was contemplating just casting an _Incendio_ on the thrice damned container of heartache, when a pair of strong hands lifted him up out of the chair and Potter planted a big kiss on his forehead.  
"Best Valentine's Day ever." Potter declared, dropping Draco to his feet. "Here, this is for you."  
He pulled out a card and pushed into Draco's hand before he could protest.  
"Potter I-"  
"Just open it," Potter said impatiently, staring at Draco owith those big green eyes that grated on his nerves.  
Draco sniffed, and obediently opened it, recoiling on instinct. He half expected a spray of water or a rubber snake.  
It was a picture.  
A picture of Draco and Harry studying together, outside on the grounds near the lake. The leaves covering the ground would make it September. Draco was pointing at something off camera and Harry was laughing.  
His head was thrown back and his entire body trembled with it. And Draco had made him feel that way.  
"Colin Creevy snapped this the day Dean had to do detention with Hagrid, do you remember? Hagrid made him go out on the lake to try and feed the giant squid home made tarts. He only gave it to me the other day when he snuck up here to put a card in my box. I'm glad, because I had no idea what to get you."  
Something swelled in Draco's chest, it was suddenly hard to breathe and he dared look up at Harry again.  
"Thanks." Harry said, his voice cracking "Thank you for making feel the happiest I have felt in a long time."  
He stepped closer, Draco had a second to prepare himself and this time, Harry kissed him on the lips.  
'Best Valentine's Day Ever.' he thought.


End file.
